


Invisible Promises

by xCabooseRTRvB



Series: RT Drabbles [7]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Bullying, Discrimination, RT Baby AU, rt hybrid AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-11
Updated: 2016-10-11
Packaged: 2018-08-21 20:10:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8259121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xCabooseRTRvB/pseuds/xCabooseRTRvB
Summary: After their baking incident at home, Geoff and Jack bring the kids to the park.
(CONTINUATION/IN THE UNIVERSE OF "KEEPING THEM YOUNG")





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Keeping Them Young](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3552587) by [xCabooseRTRvB](https://archiveofourown.org/users/xCabooseRTRvB/pseuds/xCabooseRTRvB). 



> WHOA HEYO A SECOND PART TO THE REALLY POPULAR ONE SHOT THAT PEOPLE REALLY LIKED????????? Well, here you go! Don't expect more in the future, though. I only do these if I have ideas and currently, I have a few and they're not always going to be in chronological order. The kids could be five in this then the next one they're sixteen. It all depends on what I feel like writing.

“How many of these do you have?!” An invisible Ryan yelled out angrily and gave chase to Jeremy who giggled happily and ran away like they were playing a game of tag. “Get back here you rat!”

Geoff grabbed onto the invisible shirt to stop Ryan from chasing Jeremy and the older sighed. “Ryan, what did we tell you about calling him a--” Wailing from the Chinchilla hybrid started as Jack quickly ran over to comfort the hybrid. “--rat…” Geoff sighed again and dropped his head as Ryan huffed and promptly crossed his arms.

“Maybe if he wasn't so annoying, I wouldn't have to call him one.”

Geoff tugged on the shirt and lifted his head to look at the bull hybrid, even though he couldn't really tell where the other’s eyes were. “Apologize to him, Ryan.”

“No.” Ryan said stubbornly.

Geoff winced slightly when the Chinchilla’s cries grew louder and tugged on the other’s shirt again. “Ryan,” Geoff said sternly and handed Ryan a bottle of milk solely for this occasion as the Bull drank it.

“Why do you always take their side?” Ryan asked incredulously as he became visible. “All they do is give us a hard time.”

“Because they're children who need to have fun while they're young.” Geoff answered honestly and looked over at Jack who was finally succeeding in getting Jeremy to quiet down as Matt curiously looked at Jeremy and Jack. “No matter what, they're kids and they should continue to be kids until they're your age.”

“Geoff! Jack!” The cat hybrid came running for the adults who looked up when they heard how urgently the cat hybrid was calling for them. Michael huffed for air, “Kerry… Slide… Bully…” Michael said between breaths as Geoff jumped up and ran for the slides. Ryan and Michael followed after him as Jack, Jeremy, Matt, and Kdin watched after them in worry.

“You think you're so cool with your pieces of paper and Barbie dolls.” The bully said with a smirk.

Lindsay took a step toward the bully, “They're called Yu-Gi-Oh and action figures!”

“Whatever, they're still lame!” The bully walked up to Kerry and took the card from his hand as Kerry stared at him in shock.

“No!” Kerry yelled. “That's mine!”

The bully moved the card out of the younger’s reach as Kerry still tried to grab it. “Oh look at me. I'm a silly little animal who can play with paper.” The bully grabbed the other side of the card to tear it in half, but it was quickly taken from him. The bully turned around and came face to face with an angry Ryan, “Come to finally help me ruin their worthless lives, James?”

Ryan frowned and shook his head, “First off, you're as disgusting as the dirt you walk on.”

“Excuse me?” The bully asked in confusion.

Ryan pointed at him, “Secondly, _you_ are as filthy as the trash in a dumpster. You're a poor excuse for a human being.”

“Says the animal.” The bully said with a smirk.

“No, you're someone who doesn't care about others and uses fear to get what they want or for entertainment. The only animal I see here is _you_.” Ryan spat and continued before the bully could say something else. “You should leave before me and many others--” Ryan gestured to the rest of his family as Michael cracked his knuckles for emphasis or rather tried to. “--learn what it's like to bully an animal like you. Oh and finally, it's Ryan.”

The bully started taking a few steps back, “I knew you were just like them! I knew it! You're an animal! You all are!” Then, the bully left and Ryan watched him leave.

“Ryan--” Geoff started.

Ryan quickly stopped him, “I know what you're going to say, ‘I told you so’, but they're my family.” Ryan turned to face Geoff who was smiling. “And no matter what they do to torment me, I'll always protect them all from harm.” An invisibility potion was thrown his way as Jeremy giggled and Ryan sighed.

“Always?” Caleb asked and walked up to him with a bottle of milk raising it towards Ryan.

Sighing, Ryan smiled and took it drinking from it as he slowly became visible. He ruffled Caleb’s hair as the Border Collie smiled widely at the Bull. “Always,” Ryan promised.

**Author's Note:**

> Oh and sure, I'll take prompts! Comment on here or send me an ask on Tumblr. My user is the same ^~^ Thank you for reading, I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
